


I hide behind these words but I'm coming out

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempt #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hide behind these words but I'm coming out

There’s something very specifically insane about trying to date Dick Grayson, M realizes pretty soon. Half the time he forgets they had plans and when he does remember, he usually forgets his wallet. He talks nonstop about his friends, about his favorite music, about cheese -- he pretty much just talks non-stop, and he changes his hair style more than he changes clothes. He’s so self-absorbed it’s kind of amazing and M wants to know what the fuck is wrong with him that he finds it kind of endearing. 

It’s almost nine in the morning on a Sunday and M’s in Dick’s kitchen trying to figure out if there’s anything remotely nutritional to be made with a jar of olives, hot sauce, and half a box of Lucky Charms. After searching the rest of the cabinets he gives up and just goes back to bed. He doesn’t have to be at work for another three hours and he’ll grab a scone or something when he gets there. 

“Mm,” Dick says when M wraps around him, wiggling around enough that it wakes M’s dick _right_ up. Dick’s probably still half drunk from their night out with Tim and Roy last night and M can still see little flecks of glitter on the back of Dick’s neck, can pretty much still smell the tequila all over him. 

“Jesus,” M mutters, sliding his hand off Dick’s hip to cup his ass with it and squeeze, darting his tongue out across Dick’s ear. “Have I told you how amazing your ass is?”

“A few hundred times,” Dick says and rolls his hips back, _grinding_ his ass against M’s dick and M grunts and bites his shoulder and Dick giggles, but he doesn’t _stop._ He keeps rolling his hips, rubbing his ass against M’s cock with undeniable purpose, then he’s reaching back and grabbing M’s hip, squeezing it like an invitation, which M gladly accepts. 

They’ve been doing this -- whatever you want to call it -- for almost a month now and they haven’t gotten farther than handjobs and blowjobs. Which is more than fine because Dick’s blowjobs are an _artform_ , but M would be one lying bastard if he said he hadn’t been thinking about fucking him since -- well, pretty much since he saw that ass. 

He’s kept that to himself though. He’s not about to pressure anyone into doing something they aren’t ready for, but Dick keeps fucking _teasing_ and it’s getting harder and harder to act like he doesn’t want to bend Dick over and fuck him until they both forget what day it is. 

“Dick…” He warns, but Dick just hums that happy little drunk sound again, his nails scraping over M’s hip, right above the waistband of his boxers.

“Feel good,” he says and M squeezes Dick’s hip, grinds his dick against him.

“Yeah?”

“Mm,” Dick says. “Wanna…”

M holds his breath. 

“Can you…”

“Dick,” M says, a little sharper than he intended. 

“I wanna _feel_ you,” Dick says and lets go of M’s hip to start pushing his own shorts off. He turns his head back just enough to see M’s face says, “Can we just….do that?”

“Fuck yes we can do that,” M says and shoves his shorts down and Dick makes this _noise_ when M presses back up against him that’s so fucking hot that M’s cock spurts precome all over the crease of Dick’s ass. 

“Oh god,” Dick says, grasping the edge of his pillow. 

“Fuck, your ass,” M says, holding his dick in his hand and rubbing it all over Dick’s ass, smearing precome over both cheeks, then dragging the head of it up and down the cleft. 

“Do you -- does it feel good to you too?”

“God, baby,” M growls out and just wraps around him, turning Dick’s head so he can kiss him, sloppy and open mouthed. “You have no idea.”

“Can you --” Dick says, biting his lip and going a little pink in the cheeks. “Like this?”

“Don’t know,” M lies. Sometimes he feels like he could come just from watching Dick’s ass move in those stupid leather pants he wears to go dancing in. “Let me get some lube.”

“Kay,” Dick says and M rolls over to dig around in the drawer next to Dick’s bed, squirts some lube in his hand and slicks himself up, then presses back up against Dick and rolls his hips.

“ _Oh,_ ,” Dick says and M grins against the back of his neck, does it again and hears the sharp little breath Dick takes. “Fuck.”

“Mm,” M rumbles out and snakes his hand around Dick’s waist to get his hand on his dick. 

“Oh my god yes,” Dick rambles out and rocks back against him, making M’s cock slide up the crease of his ass. “Come on.”

“Come on?” M asks against Dick’s skin. 

“Yeah,” Dick says and reaches back, digs his nails into M’s hip. “Come _on._ ”

M swallows a groan and starts to really move, stroking Dick with one hand as he rubs off against his ass, really making him _feel_ him. He doesn’t remember ever being this hard in his life, but he doesn’t remember anyone ever making him as crazy as Dick does either. 

Pretty soon they’re moving together, Dick trying to fuck into his hand and M rutting against him and it’s so close to actually fucking him that M can’t even think straight. He forgets about taking things slow and not saying things to spook Dick and just growls out _god damn, I want to fuck you_ and Dick makes this sort of strangled noise and goes rigid against him and spills all over M’s hand. 

“Do it,” Dick says breathlessly, reaching back for him, digging his fingers into M’s hips to pull him closer. “Do it, _god_. I want you _in_ me --”

“God, _Dick_ ,” M groans, grabs Dick’s right cheek and spreads him open and comes as soon as he feels the head of his cock press against Dick’s hole. “ _Fuck._ ”

He stays just like that, breathing heavy against the back of Dick’s neck while his dick softens against his ass until Dick starts giggling. 

“You better not be laughing at me,” M says. “You can’t tease me for three and a half weeks, then let me rub off on your ass and not expect me to go off like a bottle rocket the second you ask me to fuck you.”

“How very dare you,” Dick says sleepily. “I am not a tease.”

M snorts and pinches his nipple. “You’re the worst.”

Then Dick rolls onto his back and wraps his arms around M’s neck, pulling him down so he can kiss him. M kisses him like that for so long he loses track of time, loses track of anything that not’s Dick’s sweet-salty skin, those plush lips against him, Dick’s teeth sinking into his bottom lip, kisses him until his dick’s half hard again and Dick is a panting, flushed mess.

“I meant it though,” Dick says as M sucks a bruise into his throat. “You know that, right?”

M pulls back and looks at him, grins. “I do now.”


End file.
